


Kin and Blood

by hollydermovoi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Vampires, War, Were-Creatures, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Greg is part of a pack of Shifters, and Mycroft is a vampire. Multiple pairings. tw:abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was tradition, for those of Old Blood to inspect those of the Kin, to see if there were any that were Mates. Lestrade didn’t have much faith in it- the one Kin who’d been chosen by a Blood that he knew of had also been brutally murdered by the same Blood. And they had been in their Kin form-that of a Grizzly. Bear Kin were tough enough as it is, without the power of Grizzly, and despite what the report had said, Rachel had not been rabid. He’d known her. Worked with her. Not once did she show the Signs, not even the ones that only Enforcers or Healers noticed. So he didn’t have much faith in it.

And then he was slotted for inspection.

Now it just so happened that he was Alpha of a very renegade pack, a pack consisting of different Kin types, almost unheard of, even these days. He’d thought that alone would’ve kept it safe- the Blood might inspect the Kin, but they weren’t daft, they wanted Kin who were from a stable pack, a pack capable of powerful alliances, and his pack had none to speak of. In fact, the one alliance they have was with the Blood Family Holmes, a very Old Blood, as steeped in mystery as they were in power. He’d definitely had thought that would keep them safe. But it hadn’t. So now, he and his entire pack, which consisted of himself-of Fox Kin, Molly, a fellow Fox Kin (though a different type), Sally, a Panther Kin, Dimmock, a Spaniel Kin, John, a Lion Kin, Moran, a Cheetah Kin and Mrs Hudson, a Human (quite rare these days, almost impossible to find) were up for inspection, not just by any Blood Family but the Coven, the most powerful organization there was, consisting of the most powerful and dangerous Bloods known on their Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in front of the Coven was one of the most terrifying things Lestrade had ever done in his entire life, and he’d gone to war (all of the Kin had, this was before some Blood had realized that their Mate was Kin and the laws had been changed. Before that they’d been treated like animals…) and made his own very renegade pack, right in the heart of London, which was swarming with Bloods. What made it worse was that he recognized one of the Coven members. It was Sherlock, the very Blood he’d (naively) believed could keep them safe. The Blood was eying John in a positively hungry way, the way Sarah, a Blood who worked at the only clinic that treated and hired Kin had looked at her Toby before she’d claimed him as Mate. An amused chuckle from a very dark haired female Blood made him realize that he was by far not the only person to have noticed.

“Sherlock dear, go claim your Kin. Then we’ll “inspect” the rest of them and send them on their way.”  
“Easy for you to say Irene.” snapped Sherlock. “You’ve already claimed your Kate. My intended could’ve been killed in that stupid war.”  
“Then stop wasting our time, brother dear.” came the posh voice of a shadowy figure far in the back of the rather dimly lit room (in fact the only thing that was well lit at all was the platform he and his pack were forced to stand upon, naked and in chains, so they wouldn’t hurt their inspectors, even if they had come peacefully enough). “And claim him.”

Hesitantly, Sherlock approached the platform, and pressed a button which sent the platform spinning until John was in front of him. “John.” he said, his ice like eyes fixed upon the tan Lion Kin with the bad leg “Will you accept my courtship?”  
There was a silence. Clearly, this was a genuine question. Sherlock was giving John the choice of turning him down.  
“Alpha?” asked John finally.  
“Only if you want him.” Lestrade replied. “I refuse to force you.”  
More silence as John thought it over before replying “Yes. I’ll accept that.”  
A look of sheer joy crossed Sherlock’s normally emotionless face, and with a speed only the Blood could manage, he unlocked John and carried him off into the darkness. Lestrade was just thinking about how his pack would cope without John’s Healing skills and income when the female Blood (Irene?)’s voice came out of the darkness.  
“My turn. ” she said, sounding bored. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep it quick. After all, I already have my Mate.” With that he heard footsteps approach the platform, which started moving very slowly. He’d passed by her when the platform came to an abrupt and unexpected halt.  
“Impossible.” He heard her say. “How can I possibly have two Mates?”


	3. Chapter 3

There was some muttering from the Blood’s, but Lestrade was more preoccupied with trying to figure out which member of his pack was part of a triad. Triads were even more legendary than the Coven, and they very rarely had Kin members. He was brought back into reality when a male Blood’s voice came from the darkness to Lestrade’s right.  
“As we wait for Kate to show up, how about if I go?”  
“You, Moriarty?” Sherlock’s voice sounded incredulous. “You swore you didn’t believe in Mates.”  
“So did you, my friend.” said the voice menacingly. “Yet you found yours. And I believe I’ve found mine.”  
Slowly the platform began to spin again, and halted with Lestrade in front of a short, manic looking Irish fellow. Lestrade felt goosebumps form on his arm. There was no possible way that he was going to be this killer Blood’s Mate. If he wasn’t given a choice, he’d take his own life. As if reading his thoughts the Blood smiled, flashing way too much fang for Lestrade’s comfort. “As pretty as you are pet, ” he said. “I’m afraid that you are not the one for me. Apologies. I simply cannot resist the chance to be…changeable.” And with that the platform moved again, before stopping again. “You however, are meant to be mine. So what do you say, my dear. Will you let me court you?”  
This surprised Lestrade- he truly didn’t think of this Blood- Moriarty- to give a shit about whether or not his Mate wanted this. This gave him hope for the person that he’d chosen-if, of course, they choose him back.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a very long silence before Moran’s voice rang out. “You don’t even know my name.”  
“Does it matter?” came the Blood’s voice.  
“It does to me.”  
“Fine. My name is James Moriarty. And you are?”  
“Sebastian Moran. And frankly, you can go fuck yourself.”  
There was a moment of pure shock- from Lestrade, because he’d honestly believed that Moran was the only name the Cheetah Kin had and from the Bloods because honestly, no Kin had ever had the balls to turn down the Coven before.  
“You really think,” came the much more menacing voice of Moriarty ” I give a bloody fuck about what you want? You’re mine. And I’m sure your Alpha will agree with me.”  
It took Lestrade a minute, but he realized that Moriarty was waiting for his consent. He might not know Moran that well- the man was a bit of a rogue, who brought them fresh game from God knows where, and who tender- hearted Molly had insisted be able to stay with them during the months of winter, or when he was injured. He hadn’t been completely aware that the man had considered himself pack until he had handed a form over asking for his Alpha’s permission to travel abroad. He’d signed it, and quite honestly, Moran had disappeared after that, only showing up the day of the inspection, where the cougar had comforted Mrs. Hudson and Molly while the others had rounded up their things. So yes, Moran was pack. And he didn’t know him that well. And that Moriarty fellow well and truly terrified him. But he’d die before he’d force anyone to take a bond they didn’t want.  
“Alpha.” came Moran’s voice. He sounded…scared. “Please.”  
Lestrade cleared his throat and defiantly stood a little taller. “No.” he said sharply. “If he doesn’t want it I refuse to force him.”  
“I think you’re making a mistake, _pet._ ” spat Morarty.  
“And I think your an arrogant tosser.” said Moran. “You threaten my Alpha again and you will regret it.”  
“Kate.” came Irene’s voice. “Perfect timing. Jim? I believe you’ve been turned down. The control please?”


	5. Chapter 5

The platform started moving again, and Lestrade passed by the Bloods once more, only to see Moriarty looking disturbingly like he was going to cry before they slid once more out of the view and the platform once more stopped.   
“Kate darling.” came Irene’s voice from the dark. “What do you see when you look at her?”  
Her- could only be Sally or Molly, since Mrs. H had been made excempt from the inspection. For one single betraying moment, he hoped that it was Sally, because he highly doubted his fragile cousin could handle Irene’s dominating personality. Then he mentally kicked himself for thinking that- Sally was a good friend and a wonderful pack mate, especially since Anderson had mysteriously disappeared one night after Sally had come back to camp all banged up.  
“I see a Mate.” came a much warmer female voice. “Hi, I’m Kate.”  
“And I’m Irene.”  
“…Sally.”


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re beautiful,” said Irene “Absolutely gorgeous.”  
“I agree, you’re glorious.”  
“OK, just stop. I am not beautiful, gorgeous or glorious. ” snapped Sally.  
“Your Alpha has been remiss.” snarled Irene. “How _dare_ he not compliment you?”  
“Oh for- HE COMPLEMENTS ME ALL THE TIME! But he doesn’t waste his time with false compliments on my looks. And no. You don’t get to say I’m wrong about this.”  
Lestrade suddenly found himself right next to Sally, (he’d been next to John and Dimmock before) staring right at the completely “vamped” out Blood and her very distraught looking mate. “Alpha.” said Irene slowly. _“Explain.”_  
He glanced at Sally who mutely shook her head. “No.” he said, “It’s not my story to tell.”  
Irene’s eyes narrowed, but Kate grabbed her hand and she seemed to calm down. _“Fine.”_ she snapped, before turning towards Sally and extending her free hand towards her face. (Lestrade was relatively certain that neither of them noticed her slight flinch- Sally hated it when others touched her face) “Sally,” she whispered ” will you let us court you?”  
Sally turned her head towards Lestrade (away from Irene’s hand) and muttered something that not even his very superior hearing could quite catch (which made him relatively certain the Bloods hadn’t heard her either).  
“What was that?” Irene asked.  
“I said,” (Sally turned back towards Irene) “Are either of you ever going to hit me?”  
The looks and shock and horror on their faces answered the question for Lestrade, but he knew Sally (who’d only trusted them after they’d literally tied her up and forced her to eat) would need a verbal answer.  
“No,” whispered Irene.  
“Never.” agreed Kate.  
Sally stared at their faces a bit before turning to face Lestrade. “Alpha?” she asked, her eyes big and pleading and just a little hopeful. “Yes.” he answered swiftly. He had just enough time to catch Irene’s slight smile and Kate’s mouthed thank you before they both reached forward and undid her bonds, and pulled her into the darkness.  
“I think we’ve put them through enough for the night.” came a posh, male voice. “Shall we continue this tomorrow?” There were many murmurs of agreement before the whole lit up, revealing the Coven in it’s entirety (including, to Lestrade’s amusement, Sherlock, possessively clutching John to his chest as they sat on a couch. John looked happy though, so Lestrade was happy for him)  
“Shall we introduce ourselves?” said the posh voice, coming from a ginger haired Blood who looked quite like Sherlock and who was bedecked in a three-piece suit, complete with an umbrella accessory. The bonds around Lestrade’s hands loosened and he pulled himself down, absentmindedly rubbing his wrists. Ignoring the Blood’s suggestion, he decided to check on his pack.  
“Everyone OK?” he asked. “Yes” said Moran. “I’m fine.”  
“Me too. ” came Molly’s voice. She was suddenly right next to him. Moran and Dimmock right behind her. Dimmock nodded toward Lestrade, which he took as agreement to fineness. “I’m good too.” said Lestrade. He then turned back towards the Bloods, placing himself squarely in front of Dimmock and noticing that Moran put himself in front of Molly. “Now.” he said. “What was that you said about introductions?”


	7. Chapter 7

The posh Blood smiled, not at all reassuringly. “My brother you already know.” he said. “I am Mycroft Holmes, head of the Holmes coven. I also run the British Empire. It would be by my discretion that your…pack, is allowed in London.”  
Moriarty stepped forward. “James Moriarty. Head of the Death coven.”  
No wonder he was creepy. The Death coven was about as well kept a secret as the Coven itself. To be the head of a group of Bloods that thrived on crime and death at his age (all members of the Coven were Ancients) took skill and ruthlessness. “I’d like to host you Sebastian.”  
“I told you.” said Moran calmly. “I don’t accept your courtship.”  
“And I, against every instinct in my body, accept that. But you need a place to stay, and for you it’s either my place, or the holding cell.”  
“I’m afraid he’s right.” said Mycroft smoothly. “It’s tradition for hospitality to be offered to individuals not packs by different coven members during inspection.”  
“I’ll take my chances in the holding cell, thanks very much.” replied Sebastian.  
“Suit yourself.” said Moriarty softly. He made a gesture as if to reach for Sebastian then dropped his arm and went to sit on a couch close to Sherlock, who clutched John even closer to his chest, as if to absorb him into him.  
“I’m Irene Adler, head of the Adler coven. We specialize in-“  
“Domination.” said Sally, going pale. “Oh go-“  
“Pleasure.” Kate said gently, interrupting her and running a finger down her cheek. “We specialize in _pleasure_ , kitten.”  
Mistake. Anderson called Sally kitten. Used it to mock her. Sally jerked herself out of Kate and Irene’s hold, edging closer to the platform. “Alpha…” she said nervously. He reached out and grabbed her arm, gently pulling her behind him. “Sorry ladies,” he said. “I believe you’ve just been rejected.  
“What?” said Irene. “What did we do” whispered Kate sadly.  
“Like I said, not my story to tell.” Lestrade said quietly.  
“All this _drama_ , really Lestrade, it’s unnecessary.” said Sherlock. “Mycroft, you didn’t introduce John. May I?”  
“By all means little brother.” replied the posh ginger.  
“I can introduce myself thanks.” snapped John, miffed. “Bloody hell Sherlock, I’m not some _pet_.” Sherlock looked shocked, and scared, clearly thinking that John would go the same way as Sally, which was ridiculous. Aside from the threat of domination, though Lestrade felt that they had it down to an art, those Adler’s, unlike Anderson, kitten was a lot more personal and offensive to Sally than pet, which was just plain offensive. Besides, Sally had as many trust issues as John, but John had gotten a chance to meet and converse with Sherlock outside of this terrifying ritual, and she had not. John looked about as amused as Lestrade felt at this assumption of Sherlock’s. “My name is John Watson, I’m Lion Kin and I’m being courted by Sherlock Holmes, member of the Holmes Coven.” A completely proper and appropriate response, considering their background. Sherlock looked quite relieved and pleased as he nuzzled his nose into John’s hair. It was at this precise moment that Lestrade knew they’d be fine together, given a bit more time and a less horrifying environment.  
“My name is Anthea,” said a quite beautiful, young looking Blood. “I work for Mr. Mycroft Holmes.”  
“I’m Alpha Gregory Lestrade, Fox Kin.” He said, recognizing his turn to speak.  
“Sebastian Moran, Cheetah Kin.” said Sebastian ignoring the _Cheetah, fast **and** sexy_ from Moriarty.  
“Ian Dimmock, Spaniel Kin.” said Dimmock.  
“Sally Donovan, Panther Kin.”  
“Molly Hooper, Fox Kin.”  
“Interesting pack Alpha.” said Mycroft, whose blue eyes hadn’t left Lestrade since he’d introduced himself. He refused to comment on that, taking it on a typist comment Bloods constantly made about Kin.  
His assistant stepped forward. “Molly, I’d like to invite you to stay with me.” she said, smiling prettily. Molly, when he turned to look at her, looked positively shocked. “J- Jane?” stuttered Molly, who stuttered constantly and only was calm when the whole pack was together. The assistant smiled- or at least the corners of her mouth turned upwards. “Yes. Sort of. That’s not really my name.” “So I g-gathered.” said Molly. “Th-thanks for the in-invite b-but-” here she dragged in a breath and visibly tried to stop shaking. “I’d r-rather st-stay with my Alpha. And Se- sebastian.” Anthea and Moriarty both visibly stiffened. “I see.” said Anthea softly.  
“Well.” said Mycroft. “This has been fun. But our guests are tired. So if you’ll all follow me, I’ll show you the holding cell we’ve prepared for your stay.”


	8. Chapter 8

They were led to the “holding cells”- which were more like comfortable rooms that just happened to have locks on the outside of the door and no windows. And they were personalized.  
Mrs. H had already settled in to her “cell,” which was painted a gorgeous deep purple, and had a very warm looking robe wrapped around her skinny frame. She was happily sipping at tea (where the hell did the Blood’s get tea? It was as hard to find as game) and looked like she’d had one of her herbals.  
Sally and Molly had a double room- apparently the Blood’s had known that they cot shared and wouldn’t have been comfortable separated while waiting for…whatever. The walls were a gentle pink lined with cream, and there were two beds one with pink covers, one with cream. Molly immediately pushed the two beds together then ran and grabbed Sally, who’d been walking behind Moran and as far from Irene and Kate as she could get. As soon as they were through the door, Molly shut it. Through the window in the door, Lestrade could hear Sally start to sob as Molly started making soothing noises.  
Dimmock went to a room that was painted a nice forest green and the bed sheets were a bronze color. Before he closed his door, Lestrade hears him exclaim over the presence of a shower. Shaking his head in amusement, because of course the Coven had access to indoor plumbing as well, Lestrade went into his own room- which was a lavender grey color, and the bed was a far more masculine royal blue. There were shelves, with books, on all of his favorite subjects, which was eerie. He hadn’t had time to properly read non essentials since before the war. He turned to Mycroft, who was standing in his doorway, his assistant positioned slightly behind him.  
“I hope it’s too your tastes, Alpha. You and your pack will want for nothing here- dinner is served in an hour, if you’ld care to join us.” With that he turned and left. He supposed the other Blood’s left as well, because Molly and Sally’s door opened, and Sally ran from there room and into his, throwing herself at his chest before she started crying again. Molly soon joined them on his bed, Dimmock following soon after, looking squeaky clean and wrapped in a towel. Sebastian also came in, as well as Mrs. Hudson, who looked worried.  
“What happened dears?” she asked, in a tremulous voice. “Did the inspection not go well?”


	9. Chapter 9

It took them over an hour to tell all the parts to the story to Mrs. Hudson. Within this time, he learned that Molly had met “Jane” while looking for medicinal herbs when the wound on John’s leg had become infected. The Blood had been injured at the time, and though Molly wasn’t as powerful a Healer as John, she’d done her best to help her. They’d met several times after that- Anthea had been too injured to move and unable to reach Mycroft for assistance, so Molly had helped. He’d thought Molly had grown mysteriously thinner in the weeks of John’s injury, but had thought she’d given her rations to John- turns out she’d split them between the three of them. They’d become friends, or so she’d thought, and they’d met up once a week or so to talk. She hadn’t known that she was connected to the Coven, or to the Holmes’ until the inspection.  
As hard as _that_ was to explain, Sebastian had an even more interesting story. It turns out he’d seen Moriarty before- had slept with him even. And Moriarty had pulled away. He’d known Seb (Moran had told them to call him that. Weird) was his mate, but had fed Seb some crap about not being ready for him and disappearing. By this point, Seb’s pack, already disliking what he’d become in the war declared him outcast, and he’d started to roam. He’d been almost rogue when he’d found them and decided to give this ragtag pack a chance. He’d said it all while staring directly at Lestrade, who had assured him he was pack, even if he was an anti-social tosser. Seb had grinned at that. Answering Molly’s question, he said that when he’d met Moriarty he hadn’t _had_ a coven, and the fact that he was head of the Death Coven terrified him. Besides, what kind of Blood decided to abandon their Mate? And it’d take more than a room painted Seb’s favorite color- bright red, favorite books- all on guns, and new weapons to win him over.  
Then it was Sally’s turn. As she told her story, she gave Lestrade permission to tell “That Blood and her Thrall” everything about Anderson, should they ask. After that, there really wasn’t much to talk about. So they decided to shower and nap.  
They’ld only managed about an hour long nap (Dimmock got longer cause he’d already showered, the pullock) before the Blood’s showed up to visit.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Mycroft Holmes who woke him up. Well really, it was the tray of food he was holding that did it, but Greg was too tired and sore to truly care about semantics at the moment. As he was eating his steak (where the heck did the Bloods get fresh cow?) he and Mycroft talked. About the times Sherlock had joined Greg’s pack on Enforcer runs, helping them find those that tried to hunt them, or steal from them, or other packs. Mycroft marveled at how an Alpha like Greg was willing to help other Alphas and was simply answered with a blank, yet questioning stare. All in all it was rather nice. For the first time in years, Greg felt the need to relax. That terrified him so he did a visual scan of his pack.  
Sally, Molly and Dimmock were eating at a table while Anthea, Irene and Kate watched from the doorway. From the sounds next door, Sebastian was also eating, while flat out refusing to let Moriarty in the room. He turned his attention back to Mycroft with an apologetic smile and changed the topic to how fortunate it was that the war was over. Mycroft agreed with him.  
There was a knock on the door. He turned to look, and saw Irene and Kate standing there. “May we come in Alpha?” asked Kate politely. “I can go.” said Mycroft regretfully. “Why don’t you stay?” offered Greg. “I’m sure Sally wouldn’t mind.” He glanced past the slightly stunned looking Bloods to see Sally nod in confirmation. He swung his gaze back at the Bloods. “Please, take a seat.” he said politely. Kate sat down, and Irene stood behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders. “Sally came from a family without a pack An unattached Beta named Anderson offered to consider them for his Pack if they let him Breed her. They agreed. He Bred her, and then killed them. He treated her rather well, told her that her family must have been killed by rogues and she believed him. They were happy, until it became apparent that she wasn’t conceiving. Then he started to hit her. She began to question her, as was her right. He began to “dominate” her.” He saw the realization in Irene’s eyes, but Kate looked confused. “What he really did was force her to submit. Wouldn’t listen to her safe words. One day he beat her so badly she almost died. When she came to, he apologized. Swore he wouldn’t do it again. She didn’t believe him, so he started to look for a Pack with an Alpha that would demand his reformation. He found me. They seemed to be doing well. Then one day, she came to camp all beat up and bruised. Said she fell. That night he disappeared.” Kate and Irene looked horrified. He decided to tell them what had pushed Sally towards rejecting them. “He was a sadistic monster. Told Sally that she was a feral, whoreish pussy, and that he’d tame her into being his little kitten. He called her kitten till the day he died.” “Is that so?” said Irene softly. He sensed the question was rhetorical, so didn’t answer it. Kate stood, and Irene offered her hand to him. “Thank you Alpha.” she said. “You’ve helped us a great deal. Do we still have your permission?” He nodded and shook her hand. Kate smiled at him, and in that moment, looked as preditory as a Blood. They both left his room, and a second later, Molly and Dimmock left the table where they had been eating, and he heard them giggle (well, Molly really. Dimmock snorted) before moving to Dimmock’s room. Anthea followed them, and a second later he heard two doors shut. He turned back to Mycroft and they resumed their previous conversation as if it had never been interrupted.  
Greg felt very itchy, like there were ants crawling under his skin. His joints started to ache worse. Dimly he heard Mycroft breaking off his rather funny story of the PM to ask him if he was all right. He nodded, and Mycroft resumed his story.  
 _HandsSherlockohYESrightthere_ \- attractive, annoying Irish tosser affection- _twosetsofhandscarressingohyeeeeeees_ \- That Anthea has such pretty eyes, so does Molly- _Ian, such a nice name, even if he is a tad stiff._  
At that second, Greg knew what was wrong. He pushed himself away from the table and stumbled into the hallway connecting the rooms. With a surge of conscience he pushed his door closed. And locked it. Agonizing pain ripped through him as he felt muscles and bones start to shrink. At that moment all of his Packs thoughts were the same.  
 _ **CHANGE**_  
After that, it was a bit of a blur. He remembered slamming doors and screams of pain and pain itself and then _**PACK.**_ And then nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Cool hands pressed against his aching eyes. He could hear groans of pain from his pack mates, and he thought to himself that this had been one of the most painful Changes since they’d formed a Pack. _Must be the stress from the bloody inspection_ he thought irritably. Slowly, he forced his aching body into sitting up. He leaned against…something. It was cool and soothed his back. Finally, he pried his eyes open, needing to take a visual census of his packs well being. What he saw surprised him.  
Sherlock cradled John against his chest. The Lion Kin seemed to be returning to consciousness as he nuzzled in to the hand that was combing through his hair. _OK Sherlock has a knack for compassionate grooming, didn’t see that coming…_  
Molly and Dimmock were both awake and leaning against a wall. Anthea was hovering over them in a very worried and protective manner, and neither the Fox or the Spaniel Kin seemed to mind much. _Interesting._ Wouldn’t be surprised if they accepted courtship after this…It took a lot of trust for an unmated Kin to allow anyone outside of the Pack near them after the Change. For them to be so comfortable with this Blood implied that there would be no objections if she made an offer. He hoped she would, God knows those two deserved it.  
Sally looked like she’d been through a tornado and live to tell the tale. She was exhaustively slumped onto Kate, while Irene rubbed soothing circles on her back. _Looks like they’ll be fine, provided they don’t call her kitten…_ The Cougar Kin, as if sensing his thoughts, grinned painfully towards them before going even more limp, essentially entrusting herself to the care of the Blood and the human.  
Finally, he looked toward Sebastian, whose head was on Moriarty’s lap. He felt his muscles tense as he considered running interference. Pack outranked physical pain after all. Sebastian’s eyes flickered open, and he was able to moan once before Moriarty practically assaulted him with a kiss. First Sebastian seemed to relax into the kiss, and the next minute he was pushing the Blood off him and attempting to twist away. Moriarty simply twisted his fingers into Sebastian’s hair and pulled him into another kiss.  
And with that, Gregory launched himself at the Blood attacking his pack mate, changing in mid air, his last coherent thought before he let out a furious growl being _Holy shit, what the bloody hell have I got myself into **this time?**_


	12. Chapter 12

It was a little disconcerting to feel his teeth sink into Moriarty. After all, someone as powerful as a member of the Coven, as well as the leader of the Death coven should not be taken by surprise by a Fox Kin, but he was. Probably because of Sebastian…whose nails shifted into claws and slashed Moriarty’s face. A warm shape slammed into his side, and he got the impression that Dimmock had joined him, which meant Molly wasn’t far behind him. And if the ferocious roars were anything to go by, Sally and John were on their side.  
The next sensation was pain, horrible agonizing pain and he felt his body shift forcibly back into his human form, teeth and claws retracting, and the world exploding into color.  
He knew this particular burning sensation- he’d felt it only once before, in the war. _Silver._ Not a sensation any Kin was ever to forget, nor one they were likely to survive more than once. Silver was toxic to Kin, something Blood’s were hyper aware of. Bloody _bastards!_  
Dimly he could hear Sherlock’s far tow gleeful voice. “Remarkable! Did you see that? He went _mad!_ And they followed him! Perhaps he’s rabid? I must do more experiments…” And after that, everything went black once more. Damn it he was making this too much of a habit wasn’t he?


	13. Chapter 13

Most people waking up to a lion leaning over them protectively would freak out, Kin or not, pack or not pack.  
Gregory Lestrade simply shifted some, so as to ease John’s weight off of his aching ribs.  
He felt sick, like he’d never be able to eat properly again. Some far off rational section of his brain coolly noted that this was a typical side effect of silver poisoning, and wasn’t he lucky that it wasn’t as bad as last time?  
And the rest of his mind- well that which wasn’t preoccupied like more important things like not throwing up, and trying to find the stupid arrogant Bloods who’d ruined his last couple of days- told that part of his brain a big fuck you. Then it proceeded to loose the battle and he was promptly sick, all over John, and he couldn’t even apologize when he fell unconscious again.  
—-  
The next time he woke up, it was to Molly and Dimmock, who gently fed him some soup before he threw up again. He managed only to process parts of their conversation- something about _Bloods_ and _Rachel_ and weddings before he once more, fell asleep.  
—-  
To say that waking up to Moriarty made him uncomfortable would be an understatement. Sebastian’s tense and watchful presence made him feel margionally safer, as did the fact that despite his body language practically screaming his desire to approach, Moriarty was staying a good five feet away from him. Something in their conversation told him that they hadn’t noticed his return to consciousness.  
“…and I just don’t understand why you won’t let me mate you.”  
“You know why.”  
“No, I really don’t Sebby-“  
“Don’t call me that!”  
“Why don’t you explain it to me?”  
For a while, Lestrade didn’t think Sebastian was going to respond, but the cheetah finally spoke up. “Kin’s don’t usually recognize their mates the way that Blood’s do. But I did. _I recognized you,_ you son of a bitch, and you left me alone, during that motherfucking war, and I never saw you again until now. If I am your mate, and you _knew_ I was your mate, why the fuck did you leave me?!?” His voice cracked on that last word, and Moriarty made a very sad sound. “No, don’t answer that, you pompous prick! It may nearly kill me to leave my mate again, but I’m going to do it, just so I have the pleasure of knowing that you are as _miserable_ at being abandoned by your mate as I was.” With that, Sebastian pushed away from Lestrade’s bed and stormed out of the room.  
Greg couldn’t help it. He chuckled. Moriarty’s bright eyes (Greg didn’t really want to face the fact that the Death Coven’s leader was apparently a bit of a crier when it came to his mate) bore into his, a tad angrily. “I apologize,” said Greg finally, “But seriously, you’re going to have to do some serious crawling to win him back.”  
” I don’t think he _wants_ me back Alpha.” (and again, Greg chooses to ignore the vulnerability, because fuck it, this day was already bad enough with out bad ass Bloods crying by his bedside)  
“Oh, he wants you back.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“If he didn’t want you back, you’ld be dead.”


	14. Chapter 14

Moriarty made a noise of agreement, and they continued to sit in silence. Finally, Greg took pity on him.  
“Talk to Sally.”  
“What?”  
“Talk to Sally. You know, cougar kin, being courted by Kate and Irene…?”  
“Why should I talk to her?”  
“Because, she probably knows Sebastian the best, next to Molly, and you would probably scare Molly into incoherent babble, so talk to Sally. She probably has some tips about to win back your mate.”  
He barely finished the last word before Moriarty was gone. And as he laid there, Greg tried to not take to much pleasure in how hard it would be for Moriarty to convince Sally to help him out. He wasn’t succeeding that well.  
—-  
It took about ten minutes for Anthea to show up. She checked the progress of the detoxifying meds, asked him how he was feeling, and then spent a good 20 minutes on small talk before she finally got down to business and asked him for permission to court Dimmock and Molly.  
He didn’t even have time to answer before her phone beeped and she fled.  
It was definitely going to be one of those days.  
—-  
He wasn’t that surprised when John and Sherlock showed up together. He was surprised at Sherlock’s groveling, but he’d already seen some odder behavior today, and quite frankly couldn’t be bothered to care, or to track their conversation. John stormed out at some point, and Sherlock remained only long enough to turn beseeching eyes onto Lestrade, who’ld seen them often enough that he was able to turn away. He didn’t offer any advice this time- after all, he could well remember Sherlock’s keen interest in experimenting on him. After a while Sherlock left, and Lestrade had a good half an hour of peace before Mycroft showed up.  
“You’ve had quite a busy day haven’t you Alpha?”  
Oh really he had? He hadn’t noticed what with the therapy sessions, and the teenager being to nervous to ask his children out to prom, and the idiot who refused to try to fix his own damn problems.  
“Yes.” he answered curtly, hoping his tone would make the Blood leave him alone already.  
No such luck. “How auspicious, that your pack is the answer to our loneliness. And I do apologize for the silver poisoning. Rest assured, it will not happen again. You and your pack are safe here.”  
Right. Because it was so safe to be surrounded by creatures who thought them at best to be mindless pets and a mediocre food supply, and so safe to be locked up by said creatures during the Change and mysteriously escaping…  
“Thank you.” was all he said.  
The Blood in front of him raised one brow. ” I do wish you wouldn’t censor yourself around me Alpha. I find your blunt outlook on life to be quite refreshing. In fact….” and here he reached forward and twined his fingers through Greg’s, “I find myself almost _enamored_ with you Alpha.”  
Oh.  
 _Oh._


	15. Chapter 15

Before he could muster up a response, Mycroft gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry Alpha, I don’t expect you to reciprocate the feeling. After all, it was because of the Coven that your people were forced to fight against each other like common animals. It was also due to our decision that we tested the effects of silver on ‘volunteers’ such as yourself. We also have the ability to make Kins go mad, one that we’ve used often. So I understand if you do not like us. In fact, I applaud you for not giving in to politics and accepting me outright.” With that he stood, the coolness of his hand leaving Greg’s grasp. He stood over Greg’s bed, fixing him with a gaze that seemed to be searching his soul, and Greg did his best to not flinch. But judging by Mycroft’s facial twitch, he had not succeeded. “You and your pack is welcome to leave tomorrow Alpha. We will not bother you any further.” He hesitated for a second before leaning down and brushing his lips against Greg’s. “My apologies for any inconvenience.” he said before leaving Greg alone on his bed, reeling from so many sensations and new information that it was a full hour before he could fully process it all. And then he was left alone, feeling more empty and bereft than he ever had before.  
—  
He was indeed able to leave the next day. Mrs. Hudson, Molly and Dimmock all elected to stay behind, Mrs. Hudson because she’d elected to take Sherlock’s job offer, and Dimmock and Molly because they planned to marry Anthea in two weeks. Greg assured them that he’d be there before changing and leaving the compound, John, Seb and Sally following behind.  
When they reached their camp, they discovered that Gregson’s pack had absolutely trashed it. Sally was a bit upset, but Greg couldn’t bring himself to care. It was more than past time they'd left anyways. The next two weeks were spent packing and scouting. Seb found a great place for them to move to, some place known as Baskerville, and Greg was relieved to find out that the property they’d purchased connected to a forest. They could run during the Change.  
But before they could relocate there, there were some things he needed to take care. First, there was Sally. He sat the Cougar kin down and got right to business. “are you here because you dislike Irene and Kate, or because you feel like you’ld be letting us down by staying with us?” Her flush answered that question. He rubbed one hand through her hair comfortingly “You aren’t letting anyone down but yourself. Don’t get me wrong- I’ll miss you, but you’ll always be pack, and you know where to find us if you need us. Now please, go back to them before you give something you’ve been looking for your whole life up.”


	16. Chapter 16

The day of the wedding arrived. Greg and his pack had been gifted with clothing that 'better suited the situation', so most of them were fidgeting with their clothes uncomfortably. The scent of copper and death coated the clothing, leading him to surmise that it was _indeed_ the Bloods (or some Bloods, as their Bloods didn't assault their noses with this odor) who had gifted them with the clothes. Who else would know their sizes? Who else would even care about what they were wearing? Weddings were weddings- it wasn't about the clothes, it was about the unification of two or more people that presumably loved each other. And the war had ruined the importance of dressing up completely- clothing was selected for its durability and it's maneuverability. They wore the same clothes day in and out, and while they were kept clean, those were a far cry from these posh suits and dresses.

The organist began vamping, causing him to turn his attention from his clothes to the back of the chapel. Almost immediately, his blood ran cold.

_He knew that Blood._

He could tell from Seb's posture that the kin also recognized him, and John was suddenly quite alert, straightening to soldier rigidity and eyes going amber. _Amp it down guys_ came Sally's voice via the pack link _It's a wedding for fuck's sake. The Bloods don't seem worried- why should we be?_

**Because _that's_ the Blood who married Rachel and declared her rabid. The same Blood who experimented on Kins of all shifts and ages during the war.**

There was a brief silence and then a soft _Oh_ from Sally. _Maybe he won't do anything?_ came Molly's hopeful voice. _Maybe this is one of the ways he's seeking redemption? After all, our Bloods committed atrocities during the war, but **they've** reformed._ Seb snorted out loud, drawing curious glances from the Bloods in attendance and a reprimanding glance from Sally. **_Our_ Bloods also shot our Alpha with silver and spoke of experimenting on us.** Greg could feel Molly's growing distress so he took pity on his cousin and spoke up in her defense. _While I appreciate your concern Sebastian, this isn't the day for revenge against old war criminals. This is Molly and Dimmock's day to get married._ His pack nodded their agreement, and they fixed beaming grins on Molly, who looked utterly ethereal in her gown. She walked behind the Blood, escorted by Moriarty (which was off putting, but not number one on his list of priorities). Technically speaking, they should've kept their eyes fixed on the chapel doors to watch Dimmock and Anthea walk down the isle, but Greg and his pack kept their eyes fixed on the nameless Blood, who took the officiating position on the altar.

"Dearly beloved, my name is Jeff." Oh gods, he remembered that nasally voice, and it made him feel sick. "Before the greatness that is the Coven came around, I was but a humble cabbie. After I was turned, I was _powerful_ , and I thank you for this opportunity to repay your kindness in the only way I can." Before they had time to act, a silver stake was buried in Dimmock's chest, and there was blood gushing all over the place. Molly screamed, and the cabbie laughed maniacally. "And that is to save you from these _mongrels._ " But before he had a chance to kill Molly, Anthea, who was trembling, snapped his neck. Tears ran down her cheeks, and the shrieks of horror from the Bloods was drowned out by Molly's horrid screams.


End file.
